Fireworks
by Loisarah
Summary: 4th of July JonnyJessie HR fic


Fireworks  
  
By Loisarah  
  
Disclaimer: Characters property of Hanna Barbera. I do not claim to own them, just wish I did. The following is written by a fan, for fans, and not for profit.  
  
Distribution: Suze, and to anyone else if you ask, I will probably say yes.  
  
Categories: some Humor, JJHR, Vignette possibly, and Family  
  
Summary: JJHR 4th of July fic.  
  
Feedback: Loisarah@aol.com  
  
For Dana Cain, wherever you are. my fellow Race/Jessie family fic person. =) Miss you.  
  
"Jess, are you ready to go yet?" Jonny Quest stuck his head inside the open door to her room, watching his friend get ready to go out.  
  
"Just about, gimme a minute," she shouted back. She stood in front of her mirror, trying to finish french braiding her hair. "Ugh, I give up!" She undid her braid and turned to face Jonny. "Do you know where my dad is?"  
  
"Uh, I think Race is downstairs in the living room with Dad," answered Jonny.  
  
"Great," replied Jessie, as she grabbed her brush and pony tail holder and ran downstairs. "Just a few more minutes, Jonny, I promise."  
  
Jessie ran downstairs and walked into the living room. "Dad?" she asked, in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Yes, Jessica, did you want something from me?" asked Race, knowing the tone of her voice meant she definitely wanted something.  
  
"I was wondering if you think you can still braid my hair?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.  
  
At this, Dr. Quest looked over the newspaper he'd been reading and stared at Race  
  
Jesse sat down on the floor in front of his chair and he took the brush and pony tail holder from her.  
  
Benton continued staring in disbelief as Race, the big, burly, ex-navy seal and all around tough guy easily began braiding his daughter's hair. When he was finished, Jessie got up, turned around, hugged and thanked him, and ran back upstairs. Race placed the brush on the table next to him, and noticed Dr. Quest watching him. "Yes? Something wrong?"  
  
"I just watched the last person I ever expected to be able to do a woman's hair just braid his daughter's."  
  
Race laughed. "Who did you think braided it for her when her mother wasn't around? Be glad you have boys, Benton." Race started to watch the TV again and turned back towards Benton, "Oh, and if you don't mind."  
  
"Your secret's safe with me, Race."  
  
Upstairs, Jessie ran into her room, grabbed her sweatshirt, and took a quick look in the mirror at her father's handiwork. "Okay, Jonny, I'm ready to go now."  
  
"I thought you couldn't braid your hair."  
  
"I didn't. Dad did."  
  
"Race?!?"  
  
"Yes, let's go, or we'll miss the fireworks." Jessie replied as she grabbed Jonny and pulled him out the door of her room.  
  
***** Jessie drove the jeep that she, Jonny, and Hadji shared while at the compound. They were headed to the town green of Rockport, to get a good view of the 4th of July fireworks. Of course they could see them from the lighthouse, but it wasn't as much fun, especially with the constant possibility of parental supervision, at least according to Jonny. He thought he could do without the glances he got from Race from time to time. Like he was worried about something.  
  
Jonny glanced over at Jessie. *She looks great* he thought. He said, "Maybe we should have brought Hadji with us."  
  
"We asked, he said he didn't want to come, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like we couldn't have coaxed him into coming."  
  
"True."  
  
Jessie drove into town, and parked on the unusually crowded street. Jonny looked out onto the crowded green, then back at Jessie, who was reaching into the back seat for the blanket they brought to lay out on. "Hey, Jess, the green looks pretty crowded, we've got a great view here, why don't we just take the top off the jeep and watch from here?" he suggested.  
  
"The green really isn't that crowded Jonny, but okay. If that's what you want," she replied, getting out and helping him take the top off.  
  
After they got the top off, they sat in the jeep in an awkward silence, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You look pretty good tonight."  
  
"Thanks." Jessie smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
The silence continued for another long couple of minutes before she leaned toward Jonny. "Why didn't you want to sit on the green?"  
  
Jonny became flustered. "Why didn't I. wanna. uh. sit on the green? Uh, I uh."  
  
Jessie leaned closer, put a hand on either side of Jonny's face, and kissed him.  
  
At that exact moment, the fireworks display began. The loud crashes and assorted shouts of appreciation from the crowd brought Jonny and Jessie back to reality.  
  
"Jonny, we're missing the fireworks."  
  
"Who says I'm not seeing fireworks?" asked Jonny as they kissed again.  
  
The End © 1997, 2003 by Loisarah 


End file.
